


Hey Jude

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, sharkweek caused this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you sing for me? Just this once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> Blame sharkweek. I normally don't write like this. Also, I apologize if there are formatting errors. I'm posting from my tablet and will fix them once I have access to a computer.

Castiel vaguely remembers the dying screech of the demon, vaguely remembers the burst of blood where Dean jerked the knife out of its meatsuit, vaguely remembers screaming at Dean to watch out. The fight seems like an eternity ago though it can't have been more than a few minutes. Only a few minutes have passed since a second hidden demon reached through Dean from behind.

 

It all comes in flashes: Castiel diving forward to catch Dean's crumpled body, the demon running away, the room filling with angry white light. The angel doesn't remember doing any of that, just holding on to Dean. He tries everything he can to heal the gaping hole in his hunter's chest. Nothong works.

 

"Hey, Cas," Dean splutterwhispers with the little bit of air he can manage to suck into his nonexistent lungs. "Don't .... you don't need to."

 

Castiel's bloodtears fall onto the other man's face. "Yes, Dean. I do. You're supposed to save the ones you love."

 

Dean reaches for his angel's hand but can't muster the strength to grip it. "You... you already have."

 

This time is for real, and both of them know it. Nobody can bring Dean back this time, not like all the other times. Not like all those Tuesdays, not like when he went to hell. This was it.

 

"Hey, Cas." It's risky to use the extra breath and Dean knows it. But there's one more thing, one final request. "Will..." he pulls in as much air as he can, wincing at the sudden pressure on his shattered ribcage. "Will you sing to me? Just... ow. Just this once?"

 

"What do you want me to sing?" Castiel struggles to keep his voice from wavering, the growing lump in his throat serving no purpose except to make that more difficult.

 

Dean shakes his head, too tired to speak any more. It doesn't matter, the gesture says. I won't last long enough to hear it anyway. He can feel the edges of his soul coming loose and peeling away from his body. The world around him is going dark and hazy.

 

Castiel's not sure why, out of all the songs in the world, the only one that feels right to sing is Hey Jude. He strokes Dean's hair softly as he sings, his voice broken and ragged.

 

When the final sigh leaves the hunter's lips, Castiel bursts into bloody tears and holds Dean's body tight against his chest. At least his hunter left with a smile.


End file.
